wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Suzuko Homura
is the protagonist of Lostorage incited WIXOSS. Appearance Suzuko has auburn hair and brown eyes. Personality Suzuko is a really shy girl who has trouble making friends at her new school. However, when she was younger, she was a lot more cheerful and lively. She can get fierce during battles. She also has the tenacity of making outside the box moves when a situation gets bad, and she is willing to do anything for her friends. Background Back when she was a child, Suzuko lived in Ikebukuro and was good friends with Chinatsu Morikawa. She promised her that she would always be friends, and even though she has not lived in Ikebukuro for many years, she still remembers the promise. Chronology ''Lostorage incited WIXOSS Suzuko transfers into a new school during her second year of high school. She finds herself unable to fit in, so she decides to learn how to play WIXOSS, hoping that she would be able to make friends. However, when she opens the box, she discovers a talking LRIG named Ril. After getting her LRIG, she is very reluctant to battle and wonders why she was dragged into this battle in the first place, even though her LRIG insists that she can't escape from the battles. After lamenting about it for a day, she finds her first opponent in Sou Sumida, who she then defeats earning her second coin. In Episode 3, she encounters Shohei Shirai, a Selector who shows no interest in Selector Battles and who intends to wait out the time limit. However, his LRIG Dona, suggests that she goes to a card shop, which she does. At the card shop, she encounters another Selector, Shou Narumi, who she challenges to a battle. After she defeats him and earns her third coin, Shou tells her about the ramifications of losing and the meaning of 'disappearing' by telling her about his younger sister, Aya Narumi. Later on, she helps Hanna track down the 'Bookmaker,' who tells her about the rules of his business. After overhearing Satomi arranging a battle between Sou Sumida and Chinatsu. She insists on finding out the battle location, however, Satomi refuses to tell her until she signs a contract with him. Suzuko ultimately does and tries to stop Sou, so that she can talk to Chinatsu first. She and Hanna watches the battle between the two, and is shocked by how much her friend has changed. After hearing Chinatsu was disgusted by her and was battling to get rid of her memories of Suzuko, Suzuko falls into a depression. She is later forced into battling Hanna and loses two of her coins in the process. Later, the Bookmaker arranges a battle between her and Chinatsu. However, thanks to Ril's support, she manages to snap out of her depression and fight back, defeating Mel's Berserk skill and holding on. Just when it looks like she is about to lose, a construction worker interferes making the match a no count. Even though, Chinatsu tells her that she should disappear, later on at home, Ril refutes it saying that she was Suzuko's friend and that she knows that the bond between them is real. In Episode 7, she approaches Hanna and asks her to be her teacher. Although Hanna initially refuses her offer, she agrees after Suzuko offers to get her some hard-to-get Daifuku from a popular shop. Hanna then begins instructing her. During her first training, Suzuko admits that she has now realized how serious Chinatsu is about erasing her, but that even if she does desire that, Suzuko has decided to fight to protect their shared memories. Later on, during another of these training sessions, she encounters Shohei Shirai again. She mentions to Hanna that they've met once before. When Shohei realizes that she is Chinatsu's friend due to seeing the Mel doll on Suzuko's bag, they begin bonding over their shared memories of her talking well until sunset. She then watches on as Shohei asks Hanna if she will go along with his plan to maintain his coins, though Hanna refuses. In Episode 8, Suzuko is seen with Hanna at a cafe after one of their training sessions. Suzuko then offers some muffins to Hanna as payment for her usual lesson. She then admits that the muffins were homemade, due to not having enough allowance because of all of the sweets that she has been buying for Hanna for her lesson fee. Suzuko then tells Hanna about how the recipe for her muffins came from her mother, who died when she was little due to an illness. and that she learned her cooking skills from her mother. In response to her touching story, Hanna then tells Suzuko about her little brother who died when she was young too. Later on, Suzuko surprisingly encounters Chinatsu while walking home. As Chinatsu goes to leave, Suzuko declares to Chinatsu, her intent of getting stronger so that she won't have to rely on Chinatsu as much, and so that Chinatsu doesn't have to throw away her memories of their friendship. Though it initially appears to work, Mel drags Chinatsu back and they walk off. Suzuko is then later seen battling an unknown Selector and wins back her second gold coin. In Episode 9, Suzuko is seen with Hanna at another lesson. During this lesson, Hanna tells Suzuko about the origin of Selector Battles and what happened during the first round of them. They are then seen later discussing the differences between the two and at one point Suzuko mentions Aya Narumi, Shou Narumi's younger sister. Suzuko later accompanies Hanna to her last battle as a Selector, and becomes happy when Hanna declares Suzuko to be her friend. Suzuko then witnesses Hanna's victory and the granting of her wish, but is transported outside of the battlefield as soon as Nanashi grants her wish. She then becomes shocked and worried about Hanna, when she begins crying, screaming, acting traumatized and starts bleeding as a result of scratching the concrete paving. During this panic, Suzuko can only look on as Hanna continues, until she calms down enough for Suzuko to take her home. In Episode 10, Suzuko is shown to be still worried about Hanna who hasn't come to school having locked herself up in her room as a result of the events of the previous episode. Suzuko makes repeated visitation attempts during Hanna's period of depression, bringing her gifts of homemade cakes, and at one point tells Hanna's older sister about how hard Hanna has fought all alone to retrieve her memories of her brother Yuuto's death. It is partially because of Suzuko's friendship that Hanna starts to recover. After leaving Hanna's apartment during one visit to Hanna, Suzuko is challenged by another Selector and she accepts her challenge to battle her. She is then seen in the battlefield, though the result of her battle is still unknown. Lostorage incited WIXOSS ~Deadly♡Honest~ Relationships Suzuko's Family Suzuko's family consists of her father and her pre-deceased mother. Suzuko is rather distant from her father as he spends all of his time working, often coming home late at night. Whereas, Suzuko's mother had passed away when Suzuko was younger as a result of a disease and her weak body. However, before she did pass on, she made sure that Suzuko knew how to cook. After Suzuko is freed from the battles, she is shown to be getting along better with her father now. Chinatsu Morikawa Suzuko and Chinatsu were friends when they were children. Suzuko promised her that they would always be friends, a promise that she remembers even years later. After meeting Chinatsu again, she is shocked by how much her friend has changed and can't believe the stuff that Chinatsu is saying. Suzuko eventually accepts that Chinatsu hates her enough to want get rid of their memories, however she is still determined to protect those memories, and in the process, gains the resolve to become stronger. During her next encounter with Chinatsu, Suzuko tells Chinatsu that she is going to get strong enough so that she won't have to rely on Chinatsu so much, and so that Chinatsu doesn't have to throw away her memories as well. At the end of the series, Suzuko battles Chinatsu and defeats her. The pair then reconcile and Chinatsu even helps Suzuko win against Satomi by giving her, her last coin card. After Satomi is defeated, the pair start hanging out for the rest of Chinatsu's time limit. Since Chinatsu still had gold on her coin on the last day of the time limit, Chinatsu is freed from the battles, but winds up losing all of her memories of Suzuko and the battles as a result. However, this does not stop Suzuko from starting their friendship over again, who hopes that one day they'll reach the same level as when they were kids. Ril Suzuko is Ril's Selector. Her appearance is similar to a pair of toys that Suzuko and Chinatsu kept since they were children, which reminds Suzuko of Chinatsu through the years they were separated. Ril acts as both Suzuko's mentor in battles and as her supporter. Over time, she develops strong feelings for Suzuko, and chooses to fight for her Selector's wish. Suzuko is deeply saddened when Ril disappears, but as a result of her wish being granted, she will never forget Ril. Hanna Mikage Hanna first appears to Suzuko as a rival Selector seeking to battle her. Though, Suzuko rejects her challenges multiple times despite Hanna telling her that she can't escape from the battles. However, after a series where they each help other out by investigating and finding the Bookmaker, Kou Satomi, they start hanging out and become friends. This is especially seen after Suzuko's disastrous reunion with Chinatsu, when Hanna is shown to be concerned about Suzuko and even when Hanna challenges Suzuko to set her straight through an official Bookmaker set match. Additionally, after some begging on Suzuko's part, Hanna even agrees to becomes Suzuko's WIXOSS teacher. Before her final battle in Episode 9, Hanna declares that she and Suzuko are friends which makes Suzuko very happy. In addition, Suzuko herself is especially shown to be concerned about Hanna, especially when Hanna starts breaking down after recovering her memories of her brother, Yuuto's death. In Episode 10, Suzuko is shown to be still worried about Hanna who hasn't come to school and has locked herself up in her room as a result of the previous episode. Suzuko makes repeated visitation attempts during Hanna's period of depression, bringing her gifts of homemade cakes, and at one point tells Hanna's older sister about how hard Hanna has fought all alone to retrieve her memories of her brother Yuuto's death. It is partially because of Suzuko's friendship that Hanna starts to recover. Play-Style Suzuko primarily uses a Red deck that focuses on using Valor cards. At first, due to her lack experience, Suzuko initially uses a very straight-forward offensive play-style that focuses on blasting her opponents with SIGNIs. However, during this period it also revealed that she has a latent talent for strategy and tactics; surprising her opponents by pulling moves that seem impossible with her sudden 'out of the box' thinking (e.g. using Berserk's effect to destroy her platform to protect herself from Chinatsu's attack). Despite her immaturity, however, Suzuko soon becomes a very powerful player; having developed very advanced strategic skills and complex card combinations thanks to Hanna's lessons. This enables her to fight and defeat higher level opponents such as Kou Satomi. Her LRIG's ability, ''Honest, allows Suzuko to force her opponents to answer one of her questions truthfully. It is then later revealed that she can also use this ability on both herself and Ril. Deck Throughout most of the anime series, Suzuko primarily uses a Red Ril deck that focuses on using Valor and Space SIGNI cards. However, after Ril disappears in the last episode of Lostorage incited WIXOSS, Suzuko starts using a Red Hanayo Deck, that focuses on using Nature Spirit: Ore cards. In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS -missing link-, she used a 5-color Liwat/Ut'ulls deck against Kiyoi. Decklist: Suzuko's Ril Deck LRIG DECK: * Ril, Memory of Innocence * Ril, Fragmented Memory * Ril, Memory of Shaking * Ril, Memory of the Blue Sky * Ril, Memory of Desperation * Ril, Memory of Truth ARTS * Ark of Fighting Spirit * Crisis Chance * Deluge of Water Currents * Finishing Touches on the Fire Dragon * Kill Two Birds with One Stone SIGNI Level 1 * Armile, Small Gun * Gareth, White Spear of the Round Table * Nohime, Returning Butterfly of Earnestness (Life Burst) * Percival, First Spear of the Round Table * Sagojo, Western River of the Hitodama * Servant O * Yellow Turban, Yellow Soldier of Uprising Level 2 * Elaine, Maiden of the Round Table * Gawain, War Hawk of the Round Table * Hakkai, Western Boar of the Piercing Hoe * Ranma, Two Swords Attendant * Servant D * Zhang Jiao, Yellow Leader of Talisman Arts Level 3 * Akechi, Ruler of Three Days * †Annabelle†, Wretched Play * Lancelot, Lake Cavalry of the Round Table * Saizo, Spy of the Ten Braves * Sanzo, Tibetan of the Golden Mountain * Zhurong, Flaming Body of the Four Prefectures Level 4 *Datemasa, One-Eyed Dragon General *Garnet Star, Natural Star Princess *Goku, Western Monkey of the Sage's Stone *Mordre, Revenge of the Round Table *Odanobu, Great Demon of Pride Suzuko's Hanayo Deck * Hanayo Three, Binding Magic Flame * Suikaline, Natural Stone * Kakusen, Natural Stone Trivia * Her blood type is O. Gallery Suzuko Homura char.png Homura Suzuko.jpg Episode 1 - 02.jpg Suzuko and Chinatsu playing WIXOSS.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Selector